<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sluttish loan by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418195">sluttish loan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, Gream - Freeform, I am so sorry, M/M, Oneshot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bank sex????, dont take this seriously please, dreamnotfound, he lets out a sluttis moan, honestly my best work ever, joke, kinda vanilla tbh, sluttish moan, smutshot, this is a joke i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a fucking joke.</p><p>that awkward moment when u get a boner at the bank and it ends up... well????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sluttish loan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am so fucking sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another day. Normal. Like the others. George was headed off to this weird-ass bank in Florida to get money for a theme park or some shit with his friends.</p><p>It'd been a minute since he'd been to the states, the last time being his trip to New York back in high school. George missed Britain, surprisingly enough.</p><p>"Hi! I, uh, I need some money," George said, blushing at his own stupidity. Come on now. You need some money?</p><p>The teller was a gorgeous dude. Wavy blond hair, green eyes, and a perfect body. George's gay ass was gonna cry.</p><p>"How much?" the man responded, and he saw that his name tag read "Clay." What a nice name.</p><p>"Uh, like, five hundred?"</p><p>"'Aight. I'll be right back."</p><p>George wouldn't admit it, but he admired Clay's ass as he walked off. The thought of it alone just translated into feelings in... other places, to keep it brief.</p><p>A boner. He had a fucking boner. A boner because of this stupidly hot bank teller.</p><p>"Here ya go!" said Clay, handing over the money with a smile. George blushed and shifted positions as he stood, feeling so grateful that he was the only person in the small bank at the moment. There was one worker on the far side, but they couldn't see or hear him.</p><p>George smiled as he took the money and scurried off into the men's bathroom. We all know what's about to go down.</p><p>He tucks himself away into a stall and pulls both his pants and boxers down and began jacking off in the fucking bank bathroom, pumping his dick up and down, harshly. Part of him was imagining that blond doing it to him, and he straight-up screamed his name.</p><p>"Holy shit, are you alright?" Clay says, bursting into the bathroom. George felt the heat creep across his face. Clay could NOT see him like this- red faced, dick out, pants on the floor.</p><p>Oh shit. His pants were on the floor.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Uhh... I'm fine," George called, his pumping coming to a halt. Luckily he hadn't finished, or else that'd be awkward.</p><p>"I mean, you were kinda screaming," Clay said, his smirk audible. "Are you sure you're fine?"</p><p>This tone. God. The stupid boner was back and begging for attention.</p><p>"Or do you need some help?"</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>"Uh- I, uh, sure," George stammered, unlocking the stall door.</p><p>"We aren't gonna have space in here. Let's go back to my office, shall we?" Clay purred. George's dolphin sprang into action once again.</p><p>The two ran off to Clay's office, locking the door behind them. The taller man looked at George with hungry eyes as the brunette removed his pants once again and continued his good-old jacking off.</p><p>"I can do that for you," Clay said, withdrawing George's hand and instead putting his own hands on George's length.</p><p>"Fuck- Clay," George moaned, desperately. Like he wanted something greater.</p><p>"Is that too hard?" Clay said, wanting to make sure that George wasn't uncomfortable or hurt.</p><p>"No- ahHhh," he moaned in response.</p><p>Clay removed his hands from his dick and replaced them with lips. George moaned at the sudden wetness and warmth wrapped around his magic stick as he got his dick sucked by a random-ass hot bank teller in Florida.</p><p>"Clay, fuck, shit, ah-" George screamed as Clay took his entire length down his throat. George hadn't gotten his pickle tickled this good since the summer of 1956.</p><p>The taller guy moaned at the feeling of his hair being pulled, causing him to vibrate George's dick, and then he had cum sliding down his throat like a fucking waterslide.</p><p>"You're so hot," Clay purred as he brought his attention up to George's lips. The kiss they shared was quite sloppy and all-too moist.</p><p>"What else do you want?" Clay said, his hot breath tickling George's ear. He left hickeys as he awaited a response.</p><p>"I want- ahHHh Clay- I want you," George breathlessly said. Clay smiled and brought his hand down to George's ass, making sure he was okay with it before he popped a finger inside. Stupid bottom moaned at the sudden presence, and Clay added in two more fingers, scissoring them inside of George's tight ass.</p><p>"Just fuck me already!" George whined. Luckily, Clay had just the tool for this. He reverted to his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of some good-old cucumber lube and squirted it all over his cock, and aligned himself with George's aforementioned tight ass.</p><p>"Ready?" he asked the bitchass bottom, and George nodded eagerly. Clay went slow at first, but soon thrusted roughly in and out of his ass. The two let out a chorus of sluttish moans as their bodies moved in perfect symphony.</p><p>Clay hit George's prostate like a bus full of children, and the bottom came all over the desk, getting some of the milky substance in a cup of pens on the table. Clay also came- inside of George's ass, filling him up like a fucking Gushers gummy.</p><p>"You did so good," he purred as he carried George off to the bathroom.</p><p>George's only thought? He'd come here for a monetary loan, not a sexual one.</p><p>A sluttish loan he received.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>